


start me up

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky fillers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Desperation, Light Angst, Multi, Phone Sex, idk why that doesn't just say road head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: prompt from my curiouscat: "jaeyong. car sex."“Jae,” Ten says, sounding amused instead of irritated. “Do you have your dick out in the middle of the street?”





	start me up

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't an ~official~ part of the series, it's just a filler fic (as promised) and i'll certainly be posting more because they're fun!! this only took me a few hours to complete so i'll probably knock a couple prompts out of the way before i get back to writing plot
> 
>  **KINKS:** road head, phone "sex" (you'll see)
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** (very) slight angst, discussion of taeyong's drug use and i mention ten's suicide attempt again but nothing detailed or graphic
> 
> geonyoung is here!! i've been so excited to write her and the other girls in. if you don't remember, [here](https://i.imgur.com/eLO6Qrg.png) is geonyoung and [here](https://i.imgur.com/RPtEZ4t.jpg) is her cat. don't get mad at me for the implied threesome because i can write what i want and i don't care

Geonyoung doesn’t look happy when she opens the door. “Always late,” she says, dragging her gaze over Ten’s clothing choice like she always does when he enters her apartment. Johnny trails after his boyfriend nervously, always afraid of Geonyoung’s wrath even though she hasn’t actually done anything to scare him.

“Sorry, mom,” Ten says as he flops down onto the couch. Whiskey stands up in her bed and stretches before slowly padding across the room to jump onto Ten’s lap. Ten coos at her and strokes her head while Geonyoung retreats into the kitchen.

“Sorry doesn’t always cut it,” she calls out. They can hear the clinking of ice falling into glasses. Johnny hesitates by the doorway, always prepared to offer help. “I was about to start eating without you.”

Johnny turns on his heel to enter the kitchen, presumably looking for the pizza boxes. Ten relaxes into the couch and pets Whiskey. She purrs happily. “It won’t happen again,” Ten yells, and he hears Geonyoung snort in disbelief.

The two return to the living room and Johnny sets the pizza boxes on the coffee table, three glasses of whatever concoction Geonyoung is trying this week balanced on top. “What’s this?” Ten asks, eagerly accepting the glass Johnny hands to him.

“Does it matter?” Geonyoung sits on the couch next to Ten and takes a long sip of her drink. Ten rolls his eyes and drinks with her. It’s too fruity for his liking, but he’ll deal with it.

Their movie for the night is already playing when Johnny sits on the other end of the couch, glass in one hand and pizza slice in the other. “Time for bullshit,” he mumbles, Ten breathing out a quiet laugh as the opening scene of Twilight starts.

The next two hours consist of Geonyoung and Johnny yelling at the television while Ten gets tipsy. He feels relaxed tonight, which is different than usual, but the combination of coconut rum, Geonyoung’s cat, and his best friends on either side of him is making him euphoric. He practically melts into the couch when Geonyoung shifts to put her head on his shoulder.

“I’m going to _scream_ when we watch New Moon,” Geonyoung says as the credits play. “She crashes the motorcycle and then jumps off a cliff. It’s like she’s Ten.”

Ten laughs and nudges his empty glass against her leg. “Take this,” he says, clearly unable to move while Whiskey is asleep in his lap. Geonyoung obliges and sets the glass on the coffee table, then looks over to Johnny, who’s staring down at his phone. Ten looks over with her. “Is that Yuta?” he asks, squinting to get a better look at Johnny’s phone.

“Him and Taeyong had a fight,” Johnny mumbles, and Ten’s eyes widen as he starts typing out a text. “Jaehyun won’t answer his phone, and Taeyong’s is off.”

Geonyoung stands up from the couch and gathers the half-empty pizza boxes. “Is it something to worry about?” she asks, though she doesn’t sound very interested. Ten doesn’t blame her — they first bonded over their lack of empathy.

She leaves for the kitchen before Johnny can even answer. “Jaehyun wouldn’t let Taeyong do something stupid,” he says. It sounds like he’s trying to convince himself. Whiskey climbs off of Ten’s lap to curl up in Geonyoung’s spot.

“Jaehyun dragged me to the hospital when I took too much Vicodin,” Ten whispers, Johnny looking over at him in dismay. “He wouldn’t let anything happen. I promise.”

* * *

The car stays silent for far too long after Taeyong is done screaming about Yuta’s incessant need to be right, his god complex, whatever he could think of to insult him and make himself feel better. It’s too late for them to be driving around for no reason, but Jaehyun couldn’t sit at home and watch Taeyong try to destroy himself. He needed fresh air and the back windows are rolled down completely, the car chilly with November wind.

Taeyong is still breathing heavily in the aftermath of his meltdown. Jaehyun looks at the radio and considers turning it on, but it’s not the best idea to drive around their neighborhood blasting music in the middle of the night.

“This is so frustrating,” Taeyong says, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. “I’m so frustrated.”

Jaehyun hums in acknowledgement. He finds that it’s best to keep his mouth shut when Taeyong is upset. Ten is the opposite; he’ll throw things and slam doors, but saying the right things can easily calm him down.

They sit in silence for a few more moments before Taeyong looks over at Jaehyun, and Jaehyun can feel his gaze. It’s unsettling and he shifts in his seat, struggling to keep his eyes on the road. They aren’t even a mile away from his and Ten’s apartment, but Jaehyun isn’t risking hitting a stray cat.

Taeyong unbuckles his seatbelt then leans over to unbuckle Jaehyun’s. “What’s this?” Jaehyun asks, moving his arm out of the way, but Taeyong doesn’t answer. Instead, he puts his hand on Jaehyun’s thigh and pushes himself out of his seat to kiss his neck. Jaehyun sighs and tilts his head, letting Taeyong bite at his skin playfully.

It’s not long until Taeyong moves his hand to press against Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun startles, the car swerving unreasonably. Taeyong doesn’t falter. “Tae,” Jaehyun says, his tone _just_ bordering a scold.

“Please,” Taeyong breathes out, hot over Jaehyun’s ear, and he sounds desperate. Jaehyun wouldn’t be surprised if he started begging. When he doesn’t say anything else, Taeyong moves to undo his jeans quickly, and then he’s shoving his hand into Jaehyun’s pants.

Jaehyun chews on his bottom lip and carefully makes a turn. “I can pull over,” he offers. Taeyong shakes his head rapidly, and Jaehyun has to resist rolling his eyes. Ten and Taeyong will be the death of him and Johnny one day.

It’s not a bad way to go out, honestly.

When he’s finally hard, Taeyong tugs on his pants, and Jaehyun lifts his hips for him to pull them off. Taeyong (poorly) holds back a pleased noise when he gets a hand around his cock. Jaehyun relaxes in his seat and tries not to blink for too long while Taeyong strokes him, but he’s hyperaware of the way Taeyong is staring at him.

“If someone sees us, you’re dead,” Jaehyun says airily. Taeyong responds by shifting in the passenger seat and leaning down to gently lick at the head of his cock.

Jaehyun quickly hits the button to roll the windows back up. “I want people to hear,” Taeyong says, his voice deep with arousal, and Jaehyun’s hips stutter when he drags his tongue over the length of his cock. “I want people to hear how good I make you feel.”

His words settle in the pit of Jaehyun’s stomach and he suddenly feels warm all over. Taeyong moans like he always does when he gets his lips properly wrapped around his cock, and Jaehyun brings a hand down to rest on the back of his head. It may be a stupid idea, but Jaehyun isn’t even driving around other people, and he could get home in a minute if he had to.

Taeyong sinks down further and Jaehyun’s eyes are about to fall shut when ringing starts through the radio, filling the car with a noise that Jaehyun is sure would send Ten into a psychotic episode if he was there. “Fucking phone,” Jaehyun groans, moving his hand from Taeyong’s head to click the Answer button on the screen. “Hello?” he asks, sounding more irritated than he actually is.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny’s voice echoes through the car. Taeyong hollows out his cheeks and Jaehyun is stuck for a moment, eagerly trying to keep his eyes on the road and listen to Johnny at the same time while electricity runs through his veins. “Jaehyun, where are you?”

Jaehyun makes a strangled noise when he opens his mouth, and he feels heat rise in his cheeks. “Sorry,” he says. “Sorry, um, Taeyong is with me. We’re driving around. He needed to relax.”

 _Relax_ is one word for it. Taeyong pulls off of Jaehyun’s cock with a wet noise and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m fine,” he says, attaching his lips to a spot on Jaehyun’s jaw. He wraps his hand around his cock again and Jaehyun groans.

“Are you fucking in the car?” Ten asks, and his voice has Taeyong pulling away from Jaehyun.

“Can you believe Yuta had the nerve to tell me I have a problem?” He tightens his fist around Jaehyun’s cock and jerks him off quickly, clearly trying to distract him. It works a little too well, Jaehyun ignoring the conversation to focus on driving. “ _I’m_ the one with the problem, the one who buys the drugs that he sells,” Taeyong continues. “He’s ridiculous.”

Jaehyun pulls over while Ten responds, but Taeyong doesn’t notice until Jaehyun is tugging his hair and forcing him back down to his lap. Taeyong whimpers and sinks his mouth down onto his cock and Jaehyun _finally_ properly moans, cutting off Ten’s sentence.

“Jae,” Ten says, sounding amused instead of irritated. “Do you have your dick out in the middle of the street?” Johnny mumbles something about being responsible and Ten scoffs at him.

Jaehyun’s eyes roll back. “I’m cumming,” he chokes out, both of his hands in Taeyong’s hair, and he forces him down all the way when he cums. Taeyong gags and the noise is truly disgusting, but it sounds so good when Jaehyun is euphoric and he doesn’t let Taeyong move until he’s finished.

When Taeyong pulls off of his cock, he coughs out spit and cum over his lap, and Jaehyun mumbles a curse under his breath. “Glad to know that you’re okay,” Johnny says through the radio, and Taeyong breathes out a laugh, wiping the mess away from his chin.

“We’re going home now,” he says, finally sitting back down in the passenger seat. Jaehyun tugs his pants back up, and when he looks over, Taeyong is grinning at him. “Jae doesn’t get to sleep until I’m not angry anymore.”

Jaehyun shakes his head and pulls away from the curb, but he’s smiling. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, and Ten shouts an objection right as Jaehyun ends the call.

* * *

“Did they die?” Geonyoung asks when she returns from her shower, a hot pink towel wrapped around her. Ten immediately sits up, Johnny still texting Yuta while they hang out in Geonyoung’s bed.

“Jaehyun did go to Heaven, if you know what I mean,” Ten says, and Geonyoung rolls her eyes. She picks up a hairbrush from her vanity and starts untangling her hair while Ten stares at her, the polar opposite of subtle. “Are you just gonna stand there?” he asks.

Geonyoung looks at him through the mirror. “You have three boyfriends now, you know,” she says, trying to hide her smile but failing. Ten shrugs in response and she puts down her hairbrush and sighs. “Alright, I can take a hint,” she says, turning around and dropping her towel.

“Finally,” Ten says, and Johnny sits up, opening his arms for Geonyoung to climb onto his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the anon who requested this!! i hope i did a good job


End file.
